Noxian Nights:Innkeep Game Over
by Dragonhunter49
Summary: This is kinda an ending I hoped would have appeared in the game, Noxian nights by Hreinn Games


Noxian Nights

Riven's bad night~

The young soldier lay on a stained mattress, her body showing the abuse of her new master from years of servitude. Her mattress lay across the room from her master's bed, which was far cleaner than her own bed, a small bucket of water was a few feet away from her bed. She used said bucket to wash away the filth from her nights spent with the man who she could master, but she could never wash away the thoughts of what he did to her. As she thought of the man a familiar heat rose from her loin, making her blush red as her body craved his attention.  
Oh how the great hero has fallen, now nothing more than a pig's whore. She had once been a mighty soldier, serving her kingdom proudly, but then her general betrayed her and her fellow soldiers... Leaving them to die by a cowardly chemical weapon dropped on the battlefield, she was lucky to escape. After years of searching she had found the bastard hiding in a small mountain town, having forced the mayor out of power, and using it as his own little hide away. She climbed through Hell to reach him, but met monsters on her journey. She soon found herself in the care of a local villager who saved her from the horrid beast (Minus a bit of cum on her body) an took her to his home, a small cabin in the slums district of that little mountain town, but he wanted payment for his 'kind act'… Payment in flesh. She had pleasured the bastard, sucking his cock, taking his seed into her body, even letting him abuse her, but nothing was as humiliating as when he took her virginity.

It happened three weeks after he had taken her in, seems he wanted more than just a simple blowjob after a while. She was cooking dinner for her, just one of her many ways of payment, when he suddenly grabbed her by the waist and pulled her onto the dinner table, hunger in his eyes. Riven tried to stop him, but she was too weak from her battle an only found herself with a bruise on her left eye. He tore off the rags that he had given her to wear, revealing her nude form to the hunger pervert. He smiled at her, telling her that she was his now, and that she was lucky she had him and not one of the guards for company, but she would have taken anything rather than him. He pulled down his simple leather pants, revealing his blood red manhood to her, showing her what he would use to take her. His cock was far larger than any other Riven had seen, showing why the bastard was so smug, it was nearly 9 inches long and 2 thick. He teased her at first, sliding his throbbing member against her cunt, causing moans to escape her lips.

"See? I knew you were a whore; you were born for this!" He told her, his bearded face curling to reveal his vile smile.

He soon grew tired of games, shoving his full length into her, causing Riven to let out a scream of pain as her virginity was taken in one fell swoop, this only made him laugh. The man slowly pulled out to the tip, roughly grabbing her ample breasts as he thrusted in, letting their bodies slap together as he began the symphony of flesh smacking against flesh with the poor woman's moans fill the air every few times their bodies met. She gripped the table, her fingernails making lines in the wood as he started to pick up speed, forcing more of himself into her. Riven soon found herself growing hot, was she actually getting off from this? She didn't know, only wanting for this nightmare to stop as her walls clenched around his cock.  
He came suddenly, and hard, firing shot after shot of his potent seed into her womb. His cum filled her up to the brim, some flooding out of her as he slowly pulled out to stroke a few shots out onto her stomach.

He smiled down at her, watching her body writhe in pain as she tried to process what had just happened "too much for ya huh? Well. I'll make sure to fill you every night, you're mine now~" He chuckled as he came, firing a shot of his juices into her face, causing Riven to unknowingly moan.

Days passed, and that was the routine from then on. He would randomly push her onto the floor or against the wall, and force himself into her every day. Riven soon found herself enjoying it, she didn't know why, but she would start losing her willpower to fight as her body slowly became his with every attack. After months of this she was finally broken, letting her new master use her everyday while she did his every bidding, she was all his to do whatever he wanted to.

After a night of drinking the man returned, dragging some poor Ionian woman into the shack with him. Riven watched as he fell into the only chair they had, quickly unbuttoning his pants to let his rock hard cock out. Riven knew exactly what to do, quickly running over to start worshiping his length with her tongue while the Ionian just stared, watching this once great warrior reduced to a simple sex slave. Her staring was soon put to an end when the man grabbed her and forced her down in front of his manhood, smiling as his scent filled her nose with the smell of sex and want, the smell that Riven craved for everytime he used her. It only took a minute for the new girl to start sucking his cock, Riven begrudgingly pushed down to tease his large set of balls.  
The women pleasured the man with their mouths for a time, before they changed to a new tactic. They both stood in front of each other, the throbbing piece of meat sandwiched between them as they began to make out, using their tongues to explore their partner's mouth. After a minute one would slide down, taking the abandoned manhood into her mouth while the other squeezed their new master's balls, doing this for a time till he came. This orgasm was large, larger than when he took Riven, his seed shooting up to feed the cock hungry whores servicing him. Hours passed as the Ionian and the Noxian continued to pleasure the pig, making sure to ride him every once and awhile to fill their neglected cunts.

Riven never knew who the Ionian was, or how her master claimed her, but now... Now she's carrying her master's children within her, alongside her fellow slave, doing only what the man said till she died of old age. She never even got to see general Sulla, never getting a change for revenge, only to become a bastard's whore.

[GAME OVER]


End file.
